staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
20 Lutego 2000
TVP 1 06.30 Wstań prawą nogą - magazyn poranny 07.00 Proszę o odpowiedź 07.15 Za czy przeciw 08.00 Byli sobie odkrywcy (22/26): Roald Amundsen i Biegun Północny - serial animowany, Francja/Kanada 1997 (26 min) (dubbing) 08.30 Teleranek 08.55 Ania z Zielonego Wzgórza - dalsze lata (Anne of Green Gables - The Continuing Story) (3/4) - serial obyczajowy, Kanada 1999 09.45 Kronika Filmowa - magazyn filmowy 10.05 PRL w kryminale: Gdzie jest trzeci król - film kryminalny, Polska 1966 11.30 Kolekcjoner: Na początku był cień - krótka historia pomiaru czasu (1) - cykl dokumentalny 12.00 Anioł Pański - transmisja z Watykanu 12.15 Czasy - katolicki magazyn informacyjny 12.25 Ludzki świat - magazyn 12.45 Tańce polskie: Tańce sieradzkie 13.00 Wiadomości 13.10 Tydzień 13.40 Archiwum gwiazd: Kameralnie sobie i innym - Bisy, bisy 14.10 Słoneczny patrol (Baywatch) (24) - serial przygodowy, USA 1995 14.50 Jeśli nie Oxford, to co? - teleturniej 15.20 Od przedszkola do Opola: Piosenki o miłości - program muzyczny 15.55 A to Polska właśnie 16.45 Anegdoty prezydenckie Longina Pastusiaka: Ulysses Grant 17.00 Teleexpress 17.20 Randka w ciemno - zabawa quizowa 18.05 Lokatorzy (3): Dzisiaj twoja kolej - serial komediowy, Polska 2000 18.35 Śmiechu warte - program rozrywkowy 19.00 Wieczorynka: I pies i wydra - serial animowany (25 min) (dubbing) 19.30 Wiadomości 19.50 Sport 19.55 Prognoza pogody 20.05 Hrabia Monte Christo (Le comte de Monte Cristo) (7/8) - serial przygodowy, Francja 1998 21.00 Pierwszy krzyk (21) - serial dokumentalny Wojciecha Szumowskiego (stereo) 21.30 Decyzja należy do ciebie: Życie i literatura - program publicystyczny tak - 0-70065580, nie - 0-70065590 22.15 Sportowa niedziela 22.45 Blue Velvet - film kryminalny, USA 1986 00.40 Lokatorzy (3): Dzisiaj twoja kolej - serial komediowy, Polska 2000 01.10 Manufaktura ludzkiego ciała (2/3): Anatomia moralna doktora Ruyscha - film dokumentalny, Francja 1996 02.00 Zakończenie programu TVP 2 07.05 Hrabia Monte Christo (Le comte de Monte Cristo) (7/8) - serial przygodowy, Francja 1998 (dla niesłyszących) 07.55 Słowo na niedzielę (dla niesłyszących) 08.00 Program lokalny 09.00 M.A.S.H. (161) - serial komediowy, USA 1980 09.30 Bogusław Kaczyński zaprasza: Muzyczne spotkania ze znakiem zapytania 10.00 Ulica Sezamkowa - program dla dzieci 10.30 Kręcioła - program dla młodzieży 10.50 W 80 dań dookoła świata z Robertem Makłowiczem: Smak tokaju - magazyn kulinarny 11.15 Bogusław Kaczyński zaprasza: Muzyczne spotkania ze znakiem zapytania - rozwiązanie zagadek 11.30 Wyprawa z National Geographic: Operatorzy na polu walki - film dokumentalny, USA 1995 12.00 Zawieszeni na drzewie (Sur un arbre perche) - komedia, Francja/Włochy 1970 13.30 Festiwal Kraków 2000 - magazyn 13.55 30 ton! Lista, lista - lista przebojów 14.30 Familiada - teleturniej 15.00 Złotopolscy (206): Spadkobierca - telenowela, Polska 1999 15.35 Bezludna wyspa - program rozrywkowy 16.30 Na dobre i na złe (14/26): Cena przyjaźni - serial obyczajowy, Polska 2000 17.30 7 dni świat - program publicystyczny 18.00 Program lokalny 18.30 Panorama 18.55 Święta wojna (5): Gwiazda serialu - serial komediowy, Polska 1999 19.20 Dwójkomania 19.30 Gol - magazyn piłkarski 20.00 Alfabet Józefowicza - program artystyczny 21.00 Panorama 21.20 Prognoza pogody 21.25 Sport telegram 21.30 Dwójkomania 21.35 Nowojorscy gliniarze (116) - serial sensacyjny, USA 1998 22.25 Audiotele - rozwiązanie konkursu 22.30 Studio Teatralne Dwójki - Debiuty 2000: Monolog o śmierci - sztuka Andrzeja Stasiuka, Polska 1999 23.15 Okna: Starość - program publicystyczny 23.55 Fizjologia małżeństwa: Rozmyślanie XIX - Wojna domowa. O migrenie - sztuka Honoriusza Balzaka, Polska 1998 00.15 Lekarze bez granic (Medecins des hommes) (3/6): Afganistan - zakazany kraj - serial obyczajowy, Francja 1995 01.45 Zakończenie programu WOT 07.00 (WP) Wyspa dzieci (1/8) - serial dla młodzieży, W. Bryt. 1984 (25 min) 07.30 (WP) Świat ogrodów - serial dokumentalny 08.00 Moda i okolice - magazyn Anny Frankowskiej 08.20 Są takie miejsca - magazyn kulturalny 08.40 Na zdrowie - magazyn medyczny 09.00 (WP) Wierzę, wątpię, szukam - magazyn religijny 09.30 (WP) Złote rączki - serial dokumentalny 10.00 (WP) Budujemy mosty - teleturniej 10.30 (WP) Alfabet rzek polskich: Z jak Zgłowiączka - felieton 10.50 (WP) Spotkania z literaturą 11.30 (WP) Magazyn turystyczny 12.30 Mój pies i inne zwierzaki 12.40 Dawna Warszawa 13.00 Msza święta 14.00 Z archiwum Kuriera 14.10 Mazowsze - nowy rozdział 14.30 (WP) Narodziny Europy - serial dokumentalny 15.30 (WP) Leki z zielnej apteki 15.45 (WP) Reportaż 16.00 (WP) Kabaret - program rozrywkowy 16.40 (WP) Telekino - teleturniej filmowy 17.00 (WP) Program sportowy 18.00 Telewizyjny Kurier Warszawski 18.10 Kościół i świat - informator katolicki 18.30 (WP) Program sportowy 20.05 (WP) Pani inspektor (Maisie Raine) (3/6) - serial sensacyjny, W. Bryt. 1998 21.00 Gala ślubna: Cymbeline 2000 - reportaż Anny Frankowskiej 21.20 Raport ekologiczny 21.30 Wiadomości Kuriera 21.35 Sport w WOT 22.00 (WP) Życiorysy z refrenem 22.30 (WP) Pogrzeb świerszcza - dramat obyczajowy, Polska 1978 23.50 (WP) Stulecie lotnictwa - serial dokumentalny 00.45 Zakończenie programu Polsat 06.00 Disco Polo Live (207) - program muzyczny 07.00 Twój lekarz - magazyn medyczny 07.15 Wystarczy chcieć 07.30 Jesteśmy - magazyn redakcji programów religijnych 08.00 Sok z żuka (Beetlejuice) (9) - serial animowany, USA 1989-92 (25 min) (dubbing) 08.30 Talent za talent - teleturniej dla młodzieży 09.00 Power Rangers (158) - serial fantastyczny, USA 1994 (25 min) 09.30 Benny Hill - program rozrywkowy 10.00 Disco Relax (278) - program muzyczny 11.00 Diabli nadali (The King of Queens) (3) - serial komediowy, USA 1998 11.30 Sabrina, nastoletnia czarownica (Sabrina, the Teenage Witch) (74) - serial dla młodzieży, USA 1997 12.00 Dharma i Greg (Dharma & Greg) (47-ost.) - serial komediowy, USA 1997 12.30 Hokus-pokus, czyli ważna sprawa (Hanky Panky) - komedia, USA 1982 14.25 Disco Polo Live (208) - program muzyczny 15.30 Dyżurny Satyryk Kraju - program Tadeusza Drozdy 16.00 Informacje 16.10 Prognoza pogody 16.20 Rodzina zastępcza (25) - serial komediowy, Polska 1998 16.50 Sekrety rodzinne - program rozrywkowy 17.20 Rycerz nocy (Night Man) (15) - serial sensacyjny, USA 1997 18.10 Słoneczny patrol (Baywatch) (99) - serial przygodowy, USA 1992 19.05 Idź na całość - show z nagrodami 20.00 Strażnicy miasta (Sons of Thunder) (2) - serial sensacyjny, USA 1999 20.50 Losowanie LOTTO 21.00 Oskarżeni (The Accussed) - dramat obyczajowy, USA 1988 22.55 Wyniki losowania LOTTO 23.00 Na każdy temat - talk show Mariusza Szczygła 00.05 FIFA TV - magazyn sportowy 00.35 Magazyn sportowy 01.50 Muzyka na BIS 05.00 Pożegnanie TVN 06.50 Telesklep 07.50 Patrol Jin Jin (8) - serial animowany dla dzieci 08.15 Hutch miodowe serce (36) - serial animowany dla dzieci 08.40 Tęczowa kraina (10) - serial animowany dla dzieci 09.00 Twój problem nasza głowa - program na żywo dla dzieci 10.00 Szatański spisek Doktora Fu Manchu (The Fiendish Plot of Dr Fu Manchu) - komedia obyczajowa, USA 1980 12.00 Multikino - magazyn filmowy 12.30 Automaniak - magazyn motoryzacyjny 13.00 Start w TVN meta na scenie - program rozrywkowy 13.30 Z archiwum Nie do wiary - opowieści niesamowite 14.00 Gotuj z Kuroniem - magazyn kulinarny 14.30 Krótkie spięcie 2 (Short Circuit 2) - komedia sensacyjna, USA 1988 16.30 Ale plama - program rozrywkowy 16.45 Rodziców nie ma w domu (3) - serial, Polska 17.15 Mini Playback Show - program rozrywkowy 18.30 Zwariowana forsa - program rozrywkowy 19.00 TVN Fakty 19.20 Sport 19.25 Pogoda 19.30 Milionerzy - teleturniej 20.20 To było grane - program rozrywkowy 21.35 Pod napięciem - talk show 22.05 Wizjer TVN - magazyn sensacji i rozrywki 22.35 Wprost TV - magazyn 23.05 Ale plama - program rozrywkowy 23.20 Julia - film obyczajowy, USA 1977 01.30 Cela nr - reportaż 02.00 Granie na zawołanie - program rozrywkowy Nasza TV 06.00 Muzyczna poczta - program muzyczny 07.00 Telesklep 08.00 Kobra - serial sensacyjny 09.00 Przygody Rin Tin Tina - serial przygodowy 10.05 Gorący temat - serial sensacyjny 11.00 Opowieści z klonowego miasteczka - serial animowany 11.30 Magiczny Kapelusz - serial animowany 12.00 Muzyczny regał - program muzyczny 12.30 Melanżeria - program muzyczny 13.00 60 minut 14.00 Przygody Rin Tin Tina - serial przygodowy 15.00 Opowieści z klonowego miasteczka - serial animowany dla dzieci 15.25 Magiczny Kapelusz - serial animowany 15.50 Kobra - serial sensacyjny 16.45 Kalambury - program rozrywkowy 17.15 Pani de Monsoreau - serial przygodowy 18.20 Gorący temat - serial sensacyjny 19.10 Szczury nabrzeża - serial sensacyjny 20.00 Szantaż (Unforgivable) - dramat obyczajowy, USA 1996 21.40 Kameleon 2 - serial SF 22.35 Super WiP - wydarzenia i plotki 22.55 Charlie przybywa nocą (The Night Brings Charlie) - horror, USA 1990 00.25 Super WiP - wydarzenia i plotki 00.55 Życie jak poker - telenowela 01.50 Zakończenie programu TV Polonia 06.00 Czterdziestolatek - 20 lat później (2/15): Głodówka, czyli zamykanie parasola - serial komediowy, Polska 1993 (powt.) 07.05 Słowo na niedzielę 07.10 Portrety: Najpiękniejsze krajobrazy są w ludziach; Między ścieżką i miedzą - reportaż Henryka Jontasa 07.40 Złotopolscy (150,151): Trzy pułapki, Subtelności - telenowela, Polska 1999 08.35 Zwierzątka ze sklepiku (14/40) - serial animowany, USA 1994 (23 min) (dubbing) 09.00 Ala i As: Tajemniczy gość - program dla dzieci 09.30 Niedzielne muzykowanie: Chopin jakiego nie znamy: Listy Fryderyka - program Małgorzaty Jedynak-Pietkiewicz 10.00 Niedzielne muzykowanie: Album Chopinowski - Telewizyjne wydanie dzieł wszystkich Chopina (1) (stereo) 10.25 Przyjechałem malować prawdziwie - reportaż Jolanty Roman-Stefanowskiej 10.40 Wspomnień czar: Jego ekscelencja subiekt - komedia, Polska 1933 12.00 Anioł Pański - transmisja z Watykanu 12.15 Czasy - katolicki magazyn informacyjny 12.30 Świątynie pod otwartym niebem - film dokumentalny Andrzeja Różyckiego 13.00 Transmisja Mszy Świętej z Kościoła Podwyższenia Krzyża Świętego w Tczewie 14.05 Teatr familijny: Dalej niż na wakacje - sztuka Anny Onichimowskiej, Polska 1999 14.45 Tamtego 1989 roku (3-ost.): Nowy układ - film dokumentalny Jolanty Kessler-Chojeckiej i Gabriela Meretika 15.15 Polacy z Interioru - reportaż Bartka Konopki i Ewy Stankiewicz 15.30 Podwieczorek... z Polonią - program rozrywkowy 16.30 Magazyn polonijny z Niemiec 17.00 Teleexpress 17.15 Elżbieta, Królowa Anglii (5/6): Wyprawa na Anglię - serial historyczny, W. Bryt. 1971 18.45 Ludzie listy piszą 19.05 Dziennik Telewizyjny - program satyryczny Jacka Fedorowicza 19.15 Dobranocka: Przygody Bolka i Lolka - serial animowany, Polska (dubbing) 19.30 Wiadomości 19.50 Prognoza pogody i Sport 20.00 Alfabet gwiazd: Trzeba zabić tę miłość - film obyczajowy, Polska 1972 21.30 MdM po godzinach - program rozrywkowy 22.30 Panorama 22.50 Sport telegram 23.00 Dozwolone od lat 40-tu - program muzyczny 23.50 Sportowa niedziela 00.15 TV Polonia zaprasza - program dnia 00.20 Podwieczorek... z Polonią - program rozrywkowy (powt.) 01.20 Przygody Bolka i Lolka - serial animowany, Polska (powt.) (dubbing) 01.30 Wiadomości, Sport i Prognoza pogody (powt.) 02.00 Alfabet gwiazd: Trzeba zabić tę miłość - film obyczajowy, Polska 1972 03.30 MdM po godzinach - program rozrywkowy (powt.) 04.30 Panorama (powt.) 04.50 Sport telegram (powt.) 05.00 Dozwolone od lat 40-tu - program muzyczny (powt.) 05.50 Teledyski na życzenie (powt.) RTL 7 06.20 Autostrada do Nieba - serial familijny, USA 1989 07.10 Teleshopping 08.10 Airwolf - serial sensacyjny, USA 1984 09.00 Odjazdowe kreskówki: SOS Croco, Kangoo, Dr Slump - filmy animowane 10.15 Zagubiony w czasie - serial SF, USA 1989 11.05 Zniknięcie Christiny (The Disappearance of Christina) - film sensacyjny, USA 1993 12.40 Ukryta kamera - program rozrywkowy 13.05 Legenda Wilhelma Tella - serial przygodowy, 1997 14.00 Autostrada do Nieba - serial familijny, USA 1989 14.55 Alfred Hitchcock przedstawia - serial sensacyjny, USA 15.20 Siódme niebo - serial familijny, USA 17.00 Serce i dusze (Heart and Souls) - komedia, USA 1993 18.50 7 minut - wydarzenia dnia - program informacyjny oraz prognoza pogody 19.00 To i Owo - magazyn kulturalny 19.10 Szczury nabrzeża - serial sensacyjny, Australia 1996 20.00 Szantaż (Unforgivable) - dramat obyczajowy, USA 1996 21.40 Kameleon 2 - serial SF, USA 1997 22.35 Misja specjalna (Deadly Takeover) - film sensacyjny, USA 1995 00.10 Airwolf - serial sensacyjny, USA 1984 01.00 Alfred Hitchcock przedstawia - serial sensacyjny, USA 01.25 Szantaż (Unforgivable) - dramat obyczajowy, USA 1996 02.50 Szczury nabrzeża - serial sensacyjny, Australia 1996 03.35 Misja specjalna (Deadly Takeover) - film sensacyjny, USA 1995 Polsat 2 06.00 Muzyka na bis 07.00 Soundtrack - program o muzyce filmowej 07.30 Jacek Ziobro Superstar - program rozrywkowy 08.00 Sekrety gwiazd: James Stewart - serial dokumentalny 09.00 Hawaje pięć-zero (98) - serial kryminalny, USA 1968-80 10.00 Zwierzęta z zielonego lasu (The Animals of Farthing Wood) (18) - serial animowany, W. Bryt. 1998 (25 min) (dubbing) 10.30 Super Dave (12) - serial animowany, Włochy 1992 (25 min) (dubbing) 11.00 Jackie Collins: rozmowy bez tajemnic (Jackie Collins) (11/30) - serial dokumentalny, USA 1998 11.30 Gość weselny (Member of the Wedding) - film obyczajowy, USA 1996 13.05 Safari w Hollywood (Hollywood Safari) (14) - serial przygodowy, USA 1997 14.00 Widmo (The Wraith) - film sensacyjny, USA 1986 15.45 Gość weselny (Member of the Wedding) - film obyczajowy, USA 1996 17.30 Benny Hill (71) - program rozrywkowy 18.00 Widmo (The Wraith) - film sensacyjny, USA 1986 19.50 Biznes tydzień 20.05 Kameleon (The Pretender) (7/22) - serial sensacyjny, USA 21.00 Gorączka w mieście (L.A. Heat 2) (21) - serial sensacyjny, USA 1998 21.50 Komisarz Rex (Komissar Rex) (53) - serial kryminalny, Niemcy 1997 22.45 Końcowa rozgrywka (The Final Alliance) - film sensacyjny, USA 1989 00.25 Soundtrack - program o muzyce filmowej 00.55 Rock MKK - program muzyczny 01.25 Afficionado - program muzyczny Jana Jakuba Nagabczyńskiego 02.00 Pożegnanie Canal + 07.00 Rozkodowany Bugs Bunny - filmy animowane 08.00 Teletubbies - serial animowany (dubbing) 08.25 Szczepan i Irenka: Statystyczni - serial animowany 08.30 (K) Mistrzowie w świecie przyrody 3 - serial dokumentalny, Francja 1998 08.55 (K) Żądło (The Sting) - komedia sensacyjna, USA 1973 11.00 (K) Kapryśna miłość (Jilting Joe) - komedia, USA 1997 12.20 (K) Piłka nożna: liga angielska (Leeds United - Manchester United) 14.30 Szeroki horyzont - reportaż 15.20 Aktualności filmowe 15.50 (K) Mów co chcesz (Say Anything) - komedia, USA 1989 17.30 (K) Retrospekcja (Retroactive) - thriller SF, USA 1997 19.00 Diabelski Młyn - filmy animowane (dubbing) 19.20 Nie przegap 19.25 Sylwester i Tweety na tropie - serial animowany 19.50 Łapu Capu - chochliki telewizyjne 20.00 Kroniki Seinfelda - serial komediowy 20.35 Szczepan i Irenka: Wałek do włosów - serial animowany 20.40 13 Posterunek 2 (7) - serial komediowy 21.10 (K) Cezary 2000 - retransmisja 22.10 (K) Sport + - magazyn sportowy 00.10 (K) W dniu narodzin (Happy Birthday) - film obyczajowy, Rosja 1998 01.20 (K) Amistad - film przygodowy, USA 1997 03.50 (K) Wystarczył jeden dolar (Dollar for the Dead) - western, USA 1998 05.25 (K) Słodki rewanż (Sweet Revenge) - dramat obyczajowy, USA 1984 Rtl 2 05.25 Powrót Tarzana - serial przygodowy, USA 1996 07.15 Gwiazda bojowa Galaktyka - serial SF, USA 1978/80 08.10 Grom w raju - serial sensacyjny, USA 1994 (powt.) 09.00 Doktor Detroit (Doctor Detroit) - film kryminalny, USA 1983, reż. Michael Pressman, wyk. Dan Aykroyd, Howard Hesseman, Donna Dixon, Lynn Whitfield (86 min) (powt.) 10.15 Olej Lorenza (Lorenzo's Oil) - dramat psychologiczny, USA 1992, reż. George Miller, wyk. Nick Nolte, Susan Sarandon, Peter Ustinov, Kathleen Wilhoite (135 min) (powt.) 12.45 Dotyk anioła - serial fantastyczny, USA 1994 13.45 Najśmieszniejsze spoty reklamowe świata (powt.) 14.55 BRAVO TV - magazyn muzyczny 17.00 Aber Hallo! - show Franka Elstnera 18.00 Pełna chata - serial komediowy, USA 1987 18.30 In The House - serial komediowy, USA 1994/97 19.00 Bajer w Bel-Air - serial komediowy, USA 1990/96 19.30 Pan Złota Raczka - serial komediowy, USA 1991/98 20.00 Wiadomości 20.15 Beyond Belief: Fact Or Fiction - serial SF, USA 1998 21.15 Czynnik PSI - serial SF, Kanada 1996 22.15 Peep! - magazyn erotyczny 23.20 Sex For Fun - magazyn erotyczny 23.50 Strip! - show erotyczny 00.45 Najlepszy z najlepszych (Best of the Best) - film sensacyjny, USA 1989, reż. Robert Radler, wyk. Eric Roberts, James Earl Jones, Sally Kirkland, Christopher Penn (92 min) (powt.) 02.35 Die Redaktion - magazyn reporterów (powt.) 03.50 Invaders of the Lost Gold - film przygodowy, USA 1982, reż. Alan Birkinshaw, wyk. Stuart Whitman, Laura Gemser, Harold Sakata, Edmund Purdom (83 min) (powt.)